Nightmares or Reality?
by Pistachio lover
Summary: I-I just dont know anymore my bro's they...I dont know who to belive anymore!
1. The Mikester

So here is mah story hope ya like it! :) Yes... i know this is a short chapter!

I DO NOT OWN THE NINJA TURTLES!

Mikey's P.O.V-" Adrenalin rushing, fast as light, whooping bad guys from left to right, watch your back because hear he comes, TURTLE TITAN IS ON THE RUN!" I sang as I swung my nunchaku around sending about 5 foot ninja down.

"Whoo hoo! 5 points for the Mikster!" I shouted cheerfully, I felt like I could do this all day, nothing could crush my spirit now not even the faint 'shut up' I heard from Raph as I sang my official Turtle Titan theme song.

"Who else wants some? Come on!" I shouted with a smirk.

It seemed as soon as I said that 5 foot ninja decided that they wanted some MAJOR butt kicking so being the polite turtle I am I gave it to em' ! Ha-ha! And within 5 seconds BAM! They were no match for me!

"Add another 5 points to that!" I shouted then added "Who's keeping score anyway?" I smiled when all I got was a small quiet mutter of a comment from Raph and he said (and I quote) 'show off' If I wasn't smiling before (which would be hard to believe) I sure as shell was now!

As the foot started to retreat (Because they obviously were too scared to face me!) I could see something shiny in one of their hands and it looked like a… A GUN! "Oh shell" I muttered.

Where was it pointed to? Seemed to pop into my head swimming with questions already on what to do, then I saw that the gun was pointed towards RAPH!

All I could think of at that moment was protecting him and I sure as shell would! So I did the only thing that could have been done at the moment, I jumped in front of him.

I could of swore that time had stopped for those 10 seconds…but I was sadly mistaken because the next thing I knew I was doubled over swaying and noticed that it wasn't a gun with bullets it was a gun with…darts, sleeping ones I assumed because I could feel the darkness coming over me.

But before I could close my eyes I felt like I was being layed down in fact … I WAS! And I could see my bro.s gathered around me each one with a unique show of concern on their faces.

I smiled and said (probably in a slurred voice) "I's ok guys…. I'm jus' goanna go visit Dorothy for a few hours. I'll bring back some muffins." I could hear a few nervous chuckles followed by a fairly nervous grunt and I slipped away into the darkness smiling…..'I love being a turtle!' was my last thought.


	2. Reflection's

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

_**Raphs P.O.V-**_

My little brother Mikey may be a wing nut and a chuckle head, and a bone head, and well….just plain annoying! But there's one thing that he's more of than any of those and that's a ninja!

That little squirt took out more foot than me, Don, and Leo combined tonight! I mentally kicked myself for being amazed and showing it towards him. It's like he has boundless energy or somthin…

Or at least he **_DID_**….that was until he took that dart for me… I can't help but feel a little guilty about it…

I was going to run and let off some steam on the foot that were running away that had just shoot my baby brother…but something a lot more important stooped me in my tracks and that important thing was Mikey, and what he said.

It's like he can read minds or somthin because as soon as he made that bone headed little joke of his about Dorothy and visiting her. I couldn't help but grunt at the comment while smirking.

Even when the little guy is about to go out like a light (which let me tell you is a LOT scarier than it sounds!) he still attempts to make us happy. And for that I thank him silently.

As I sit here in the battle shell holding him steady so his unconscious form doesn't topple around. I can't help but let a tear shed

**_HE_** had taken that dart for me; **_HE_** had to experience that sting of it running through his veins slowly shutting him down for what was probably going to be a few hours, and **_HE_** had to deal with his worst fear…..**The dark**.

My little bro. doesn't deserve that, I do. Because I had made fun of him, his moves, his skills, and how slow he was going through the whole battle (even though he was doing the best that I had ever seen him do or even Leo do in fact)The worst part was that he had never made a comment or had made fun of me, sure he showed off a little but….that's what little brothers do...

So at that moment I had decided to make a vowel that **_I would_** be by mike's side when he woke up and that **_I would_** swallow my pride and say that he was moving like a true ninja out there tonight and **_I would_** say sorry for everything!

But that would have to wait because as I sit here deep in thought I feel something wet on my shoulder….the one that Mikey's head is resting on I pull him back a little to see what's going on….and I suddenly wished I hadn't because as I tilt his him I can see tears streaming down his face and his mask slowly getting dark orange color to it.

I panic and shout Donnie's name louder than even I expected. But it got his attention, I told him to let Leo drive and that we had a major issue because when Mike cries somthin' just aint right…and we **_ALL_** know that….

As I go into shock due to stress all I can think is 'Mikey please be okay.'

_**Don's P.O.V- **_

In all honesty Mike was surprising me out there tonight I mean it was like he had drank all of my coffee stash …again!

It seemed as soon as 5 foot ninjas surrounded him they would be gone as quickly as they came.

I don't know why Mikey was so laid back and focused tonight because trust me the only other time I had ever seen him like this was when he had a rematch against his rival kluh at the Battle Nexus.

But I quickly drooped the thought of him being focused as he made comments about 'the turtle titan coming to get you' and' who's keeping score' and him counting how many foot he took out…. Of course Raph was infuriated by how good Mike was doing and tried to make a snide comment every time Mikey would make one.

Although one remark from Raph did make me grin a bit it was were mike was saying how many foot he had taken out which was about 15 at the moment Raph had said "Watch out Mike your getting to your limit of numbers you know!"

Looking back on it now as I sit beside the still body of Mikey crying I feel REALLY guilty. But self pity will have to wait because now Mikey is having a seizure and Raphs going into shock…oh shell.

Only one thing goes right in those next 20 minutes, Leo parks the car as soon as Mike starts convulsing.

I shout to Leo to go get the stretcher. 'That I _borrowed _from the ambulance as we tell Mike'

Leo comes as fast as he can with a whole new paint of concern on his face and as we wait for Mikey to stop for what could have probably been the most slowest minutes on earth for me. We carefully put him on the stretcher, strap him down, and run him into the infirmary.

As I am putting his breathing mask and I.V. drip on him I kindly and calmly tell Leo to get Raph from the battle shell.

He gives me a weird look like I had just spoken a foreign language and stumbles out of the lab/infirmary to go fetch our other bro. who will most likely be in shock for a few hours

To my surprise Leo**_ AND_** Raph come walking in, one looking exhausted and the other on the verge of a Raph rage. (And yes even after going into shock Raph can still finds ways to break things!)

I slowly tell them that Mikey will be okay and that sometimes that is the symptoms of a stronger sleeping drug and that he should be up in a few hours.

Then I quitley, calmly, and slowly tell them to go to bed. And in a few minutes (After **NO** arguing what so ever!) they both do as they are told. Then at last it is my turn to cry for my baby brother.

_**LEO'S P.O.V-**_

I should have taken the dart…not Mikey he's the baby he shouldn't have to make decisions like that, it's not fair…it just isn't…

But it was his choice and he had a shell of amount of courage to do it. And for that I am proud of him.

I am also astounded at him, he was so skilled tonight! He must have watched a whole 2 hours of premiers of his justice force shows or something hee, hee good ole' Mikey nice and predictable.

What was a little unpredictable of him was that he had, had a seizure.

He has never had one of those the rest of us have… but that's another story…

I just hope Don isn't hiding anything from us so we don't worry like he usually does. I know that he didn't do that tonight though he was to shaken up to think something like that through.

The best I can do for Mikey right now is wait and pray that he gets up in the morning.

*Main Story*

With that Leo was asleep (kind of) as was everyone else in the lair.

Where was master splinter you may ask?

Wweeelll he took a little time off to visit the ancient one and to also visit master yoshi's grave as well. He wouldn't be back in the next 2 weeks

Little did ANYONE know that, that was going to be the hardest 2 weeks of the youngest and also three oldest turtles life's.

So as any of the turtles would say….OH SHELL!

So yea not my best chapter...but hey the update on this story should be coming in every few days sssooo yay!...I hope!


	3. Nightmares And Broken Hearts

**_I_**** DO NOT OWN T.M.N.T! :P**

Mikey's P.O.V-

(in his unconscious state)" oh shell, oh shell, oh shell! WHERE AM I?! Okay, okay relax Mikster you got dis'! Just go to the lair! Yea!...

Okay so I'm here but where is every- AAAHHH! OFH! Wha-? Ra-Raph? BRO?! What are you doing?!Get off me!"

*And for the next five minutes Mikey was in a losing battle against Raph resulting in Mike getting his shell handed to him. And while Mikey was getting smashed into stuff that he didn't even know was **_IN_** the lair he was meanwhile having a seizure in reality!...*

"Raph! Pl-please stop!" I said in the most pathetic voice ever.

But he wouldn't stop and while he was slamming me into more stuff into his apparent fit of rage I couldn't help but ask "What did I do wrong RAPH?!"

But he wouldn't answer so I did the only thing I could do I screamed for Leo and Don and even Master Splinter! (Even though I knew he wasn't there.)

That's when I saw Leo and Don run over "THANK SHELL!" I exclaimed as I was thrown over the couch and crashed into the TVs.

But as I was getting up Don and Leo were grinning...'why the shell are they grinning?!' I thoght as I backed away slowly. "

Wha-? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" I screamed as they came closer, drawing their weapons out.

But before I could do anything I felt a sai plunge into my shoulder then the other. I yelped and tears started to make my vision blurry.

I was pinned down with two Sai's in my shoulders now and worst of all they were my own brothers!

I couldn't move or defend myself as the blades of Leos katanas dug into my skin or as Dons Bo staff waped the life out of me or as Raphs fist slammed against my face I did all I could do….cry, cry for the excruciating pain, cry for the self pity, and cry for my brothers who were betraying me.

Just as Leo and the others were about to deliver the final blow I felt someone shacking me and awoke with a startle.

I was greeted by three worried brothers who, by the looks of it, seemed that they had been crying recently.

I was just about to cry and plunge into their arms when I remembered what happened I screamed (a real scream not one of the girly ones that I _sometimes_ make) and ripped the mysterious tube out of my arm and breathing mask off my face followed by some other various cords here and there.

I then ran to the other side of the room and cried my eyes out while saying to stay away they stayed thier distance and gave me me sad looks.

Finally with tears in his eyes my dream/reality bro. Raph said "Mikey please I swear this is real life we woke ya up! Yer okay!"

I didn't understand ,one minute I'm being killed by my bro.s then the next I'm being comforted by them? I wouldn't have it! They were just going to kill me again this was some sort of sick game that they were playing! What had I done to deserve this?!

My thoughts stopped short as my oldest brother came to me.

"Mike?!" Leo said not really knowing what to do in this situation. "L-Leo?" I choked out over my sobs "Why-why did you do that to me?!" "I-I just tell me what I did wrong PLEASE!"

Leo was just as confused as Don and Raph where and that scared me I could see the confusion,fear and concern in their eyes and felt alone and hallow inside.

But I still needed some answers so I choked out once more "D-Donnie w-w-what happened?"

Don gave a troubled look at the two other brothers shrugged and answered very calmly "Mikey we were fighting the foot and you got shot. We thought it was a sleeping dart but I think it's a little more than that ok? Now can you tell me what you were….dreaming about?"

The last question scared me because now I would have to remember what I just dreamt about if I even dreamt it at all! For all I know they can start attacking me again!….shell… but I felt the need to tell them….just in case in case this was real life.

So I told them every detail and when I was finished they each looked boundlessly concerned, Don explained that he was going to get Leatherhead and help make the antidote for whatever the foot had shot me with.

How he knew how to make the antidote is beyond my thinking but hey its Don! So he left to go call leather head (After telling Leo and Raph to watch me of course.) typical Don.

Upon hearing his jittery tone about getting L.H. and helping me I finally gave in and relized that I was officaly in reality again, I sighed in relief.

'Thank God' I thought as I relaxed a tiny bit more in the bed that I had made my way back to as Don gave his explantion only minutes ago.


	4. Mike:1 Bros:0

This isn't a long chapter I know... im posting a main one tommorow this I just -I guess its like a snip bit oorr...OH I DONT KNOW! But hey I like reading reading fill in chapters so ethier skip this chapter oorr... read/skim it very fast and go read the rest! haha anywho...

Yep we are all aware that only one one person / company owns the ninja turtles so odds are it aint ganna be me :/ (If you dont get it then i'll make this easier... I DONT OWN EM!)

I started to feel sleepy but there was **_NO WAY_** I was going back to sleep **no. way.**

** B**ut I had to do something so I smiled at Leo and Raph and just tried to start a simple conversation but nnnooo Raph just gives me a concerned look and says, 'Look Mike you don't have to fake that your ok' I mean what the heck?!

I'm fine as of now! Didn't he know that I already have nightmares every night any way's? And that I dealt with them…oh yeah I do that alone... so I guess he doesn't…oopps!

So instead of trying to start a conversation I just get up, but am cut short when I get (gently) pushed back down by Leo and Raph huh….** JEZZ! **

**"**Guys its fine! It only happens when I'm asleep ere go I **CAN** play video games and eat pizza!"

"No Mike we don't want to risk you getting' hurt err worse!" "For once I agree with Raph, Mikey just…just come lie down and talk to us ok?"

"I already tried then Raph started giving me looks and said to stop acting like what I'm truly feeling! I mean come on guys I haven't had AS BAD a dream as that but I mean usually I just think about it – "Wow, wow, wow, what do you mean** AS BAD? MIKEY?"**

Shell… "What? Oh I just …it's nothing can I just go live my simple life as a game nerd and pizza lover? **PLEASE**!"

"No…huh… look Mikey you look like you haven't slept in days on end so…please if we notice you start panicking we will wake you up but…you have to try to sleep, please!"

**"NO LEO!" **Mike screamed** "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I-I YOU GUYS YOU KILLED ME AND I-I FELT LIKE I WAS GETTING SUCKED IN TO MY OWN NIGHTMARE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FELLS LIKE ITS SCARY AS SHELL ! WHY CANT YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT I JUST WANT TO GET IT OFF MY MIND!?" **Mike panted.

That had taken **a lot** out of him…that was weird for Mike he was usually the happy-go-lucky energetic turtle but now….he was a tired and scared to death turtle.

"I-Im sorry Mike sure you can go play video games but this isn't over…ok?"

"Sure…ok, and uh I'm sorry for lashing out guys I just-""Just go play ya video games ya tard!" Said Raph .

And with that Mike was off as was Raph and Leo to the kitchen to keep CLOSE watch over Mikey.

So yea if you read it thank you! if you didnt well... how would you be reading this? haha anywho... READ ON! and oh yea... PLEASE R&R! PLZ PLZ PLZ!


	5. Two Weeks Later

**Don's P.O.V- **

There has been great progress in finding the antidote and we (me and leatherhead and April) have already FOUND the cure!

All we have to do now is make the antidote and were good!This will all be done and over with in 2 more days!

I couldn't be more relived, why you may ask? Well…ever since Mike had that nightmare the first time, He has fallen asleep only 1 more time in these past 2 weeks and that was just about 3 hours long!

Anyways… I'm worried about Mikey he is turning into a true blue (or green) insomniac!

My thouhts are cut short when I hear my lab door open.

My bro's have just entered with the last herb I need to put in the antidote!

'WOO HOO! NO MORE SLEEPY MOOPY MIKEY!' I thought to myself as I stirred all the ingredients up and poured them into *gulp* 5 needles!

Why 5? Because the dart had _VERY, VERY, VERY_ strong poison in it so ere go strong cure.

This was NOT going to be fun at all I mean I'm glad we have the antidote _TRUST_ me I do but…I think ever since our battle with the shredder, Mike has adapted to a _VERY_ strong fear of needles which (of course) is totally understandable but shell, he gives me _SUCH_ a hard time about them!

"Uh…hey Raph, Leo? "Yea?" They said together "I think you're going to have to help me."

Don could feel there questioning stares and just sighed and turned around with the 5 needles they gasped all wide eyed and nodded in understandment.

**Sooo... yea not long AT ALL! Thats why I have decided that I would post another one... since I felt bad for making ppl wait this long for some stupid short chapter! ... PLZ R&R! :)**


	6. The Confession

** I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

So the 3 turtle bro's made their way to the couch which had a deflated Mikey on it sitting as low as he could, head bobbing, eyes dropping closed and snapping back open every few milliseconds.

He didn't even acknowledge them!

But boy he sure did when he felt two sets of hands on each shoulder that's when things went wrong… "Wha-W-What the s-shell do y-you think your d-doing?!" Mikey slurred out.

Before anyone could answer (sympathetically) Raph decided NOT to sugar code this.

"Mikey were getting you better I mean do ya hear yourself right now?! If you could you would understand!"

Mikey was about to ask why he**_WOULDN'T_**understand when all of the sudden he saw the 5 needles hidden poorly behind Don. He screamed and jerked free!

Surprisingly the two weeks that were getting the turtle weighed down on the couch didn't exist as he ran straight for the dojo and hid.

"GGGRRR! MIKEY GET YER BUTT BACK IN HERE! WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"Raphael! Please just…help ok? We don't need to scare him anymore."

"GGRR…hmph…whateva!"

So the 3 irritated turtles entered the dojo. That's when they spotted Mikey hidden very tightly behind the weapons rack, using their ninja stealth they snuck behind Mikey and grabbed him then pinned him down (Raph holding one shoulder with 2 hands Leo the other.)

What happened next the three older brothers would never forget…

Why? You may ask, well Mikey hadn't told them the**_WHOLE_**story about his dream.

He hadn't told them how Raph had pinned his shoulders with his sai's or how Leo cut him up or how Don hit him _HARD _no he hadn't gone into to _those _gruesome details…

"I'm sorry Mike this will only take a minute…please mike you have to relax your arm!" Said Don as soothingly calm as possible.

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please no, no, no, no I can't do this again please I-I can't please, please no, no, no, no!" **Shouted Mikey.

"Mikey please _CALM DOWN_! We're not here to hurt you, were here to help you, please just relax" Said Don trying hard not to yell.

**"That's what you said Don! That's what you said, you said to calm down when you were hitting me, that's what you said when Raph stuck Sais in both of my shoulders! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID WHEN…. **You killed me**." **Mikey said as tears started streaming down his face.

"I just- before I die…can you- can you tell me what I did wrong first? _Please_** IVE SPENT THE PAST TWO WEEKS GUESSING ON WHAT ****_I_**** DID TO RUIN IT THIS TIME! **

Just- before you make the final blow…tell me, tell me so I can take the burden away from you guys that's all I was ever here for…to take it all away that's…why…I …was put on this earth for, to…take away the tension, the sorrow, the anger, the hurt, the depression, the problems of our family and…make them mine...

I- I just want to make you all happy and these past two weeks have told me something… if I die with all your burdens I can spend an eternity fixing them, ironing them out for you then…then I can make you happy…is that- is that ok?

Can you just tell me what I did?! ... Please?"

**So there you go final chapters will come out VERY soon promise! R&R PLZ!**


	7. Oh Mikey

I DONT OWN THE TURTLES!

All three older brothers looked down at the youngest with thoughts they thought they would neverhave to think about him.(A/N … tht is confusing!)

'Was he always that serious about making us happy?!' seemed to be running through their heads.

Then with silent tears making their way down his face Raph said…"Michelangelo ya-ya don't have to do that we can take care of our own problems …ya don't have to make ANY of them your problem's trust me were not going to kill ya were ganna take _YOUR_ burden away."

Then a crying Leo also commented,"Mikey- oh Mike…were going to get you out of this mess ok? Were…going to be happy alright? Just please get better."

"Yea Mike just listen were going to be right here ok? Just stay calm alright?" Don said, a tear streaked face.

Right when Mikey was about to give in and believe his brothers…the dream took over him…

Mike started jerking every which way in the turtles grip then was finally free… until he felt a hand on his shoulder… then felt his legs give way, then he felt pressure points (the kind that make you lose mobility for about 30 minutes) get hit and was down on the ground getting turned around so that he was on his shell…

Then in one last attempt a sobbing Mikey said "_**JUST…TELL...ME…WHAT...I…DID…WRONG... PLEASE!**___He shouted at the top of his lungs making his older brother's cringe and hold him down with way more force.

5 secounds later Mikey finally relized he just wasent going to get out of this so he gave up, stopped talking and sobbed as the 5 needles were injected into his arm then fell unconscious.

Raphs P.O.V. - I just-I can't-I mean-But Mike is the baby he-he shouldn't have a big responsibility like _THAT_!

I mean when he even made that assumption that he had to go around and …make us happy.

**SHELL HOW I COULDN'T HAVE SEEN THIS COMING! IT WAS THERE ALL ALONG! AW MIKE NO! THAT SHOULD ****_NEVER_**** BE ANYONE'S PROBLEM ****_NEVER_****! NOT EVEN THE OLDEST BROTHER NOT EVER!**

**Don's P.O.V. - **Why? Why would he ever make that assumption?! And…..why did I not ever notice it?! Aw shell Mike… you're so wrong about this but also so…right.

**Leo's P.O.V.** - What kind of older brother/leader am I?! Not noticing Mike had made THAT assumption I mean it was obvious!

But I can tell by the looks on Don and Raphs faces that there taking the same guilt trip as I am. Were all guilty here and for once Mike isn't in on it he**_is_**it... My poor baby bro.


	8. The Awakening

I DONT OWN TMNT!

After about a week of sleeping, Michelangelo finally got up and found his family circled around him.

(including his sensei/dad that had gotten back from Japan about a week earlier and had gotten a full blown report from all three older brothers of what all happened.)

He just smiled and said 'cowabunga dudes!'

They all smiled/cheered and gave him hugs, they knew that Mike didn't remember ANYTHING of what he had said or done in the past three weeks and were not going to tell him a single thing about it.

Yep he was sure not to**_EVER_**remember…...or was he?

**_ THE END_**

**_Well I hope you liked my...original ending? Haha but yea I really hope ya liked it all! _**


End file.
